Number Memes!
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: You know those memes that have questions likes, "1 and 5 are trapped in a room together. What happens?" or "2 and 3 both have a crush on 6, who has a better chance?" Well, this is exactly what that is! With Nyotalia and genderbended PoT characters! Hints of Crack, Yaoi, and Yuri.
1. Meme 1

**_Yeah so, this was just something to do for when I'm bored and I have writer's block. I saw this and, even though it's mainly used for OCs, I did it. Some of the characters are OCs, others are just plain Nyotalia characters. It's a crossover of Hetalia and Prince of Tennis, but the characters are just genderbended. Some of the characters have different last names, others have the same, since I was too lazy to think up of new ones. SOME characters also have the same FIRST names, since I'm still thinking up genderbended names for those specific characters. An example, for this chapter, is Fem! Jirou. I have yet to think up of a name for her, so she will be reffered to as Jirou. Another example of the 'same last name' idea is Chizuru Yukimura, which is just a female Seiichi Yukimura. _**

**_Characters to know:_**

**_Anya Braginski- Pretty obvious, female Russia (Hetalia)  
Momoka Yashiko- Female Momoshiro (PoT)  
Chizuru Yukimura- Already explained (PoT)  
Seiji Fujiko- Female Fuji (PoT)  
Alice Feliciana- Female Italy (Hetalia)  
Fem! Jirou- Already explained (PoT)  
Nami Reinji- Female Kaidoh, more on her after the chapter (PoT)  
Miharu Yashiko- Female Inui, more on her after the chapter (PoT)  
Saiyuki Kajiura- Female Sanada, more on her after the chapter (PoT)  
Yuuka Fujiko- Female Yuuta, more on her after the chapter (PoT)_**

**_I feel bad that there aren't many Hetalia characters yet, but more will appear soon, trust me._**

**_Now, enough with the boring talk, read on!_**

PICK SIX CHARACTERS::  
1. Anya Braginski  
2. Momoka Yashiko  
3. Chizuru Yukimura  
4. Seiji Fujiko  
5. Alice Feliciana  
6. Fem! Jirou

Let the Crack begin!

1. Okay so first, introduce each other! Anya introduces Jirou, Momoka introduces Alice, Chizuru introduces Seiji and vice versa.

"I don't know Jirou that well, but for some reason, I find her rather annoying." Anya states with a smile. "All I really know is that she sleeps a lot and is really lazy."

Jirou, who was awake, sweat-drops and steps back, "Well, um… I think… that Anya is… a rather nice person. She's… certainly bright."

Anya sends her a bright smile, which only makes Jirou take another step back.

Momoka tilts her head, staring at Alice with calculating eyes that she learned from her older sister, "Well, I don't know you that well either, but you seem pretty nice, if not ditzy."

Alice grins, "Ve~ Thank you! You seem really nice too! It's nice to meet you!"

Momoka grinned proudly, puffing out her chest a little, "Why thank you."

Chizuru, smiling peacefully and standing next to Seiji, who was also smiling peacefully, spoke up next, "Seiji is a really nice friend to have. She's always the first person I go to for advice on how to mess with my teammates. We always send each other pictures of our own teammates when they're at their weakest points. The look of depression on their faces is always so amusing."

"Yes, it's always calming to see Kirihara look so embarrassed. She's so adorable. You should send me more pictures of her." Seiji placed a hand to her cheek, smiling at Chizuru.

Chizuru returned the smile, "Of course. I recently got a picture of her covered in maple syrup from one of Nirou's recent pranks."

"Can't wait to see it."

The two smiling sadists giggled together, and everyone, save for Anya who looked interested in their conversation, took a step back.

2. Seiji, who is Momoka's lover/crush and what do you think of him/her? If Momoka doesn't have one, who do you think fits best with Momoka?

Seiji smiles as a light blush dances across her cheeks, "Well, Momoka thinks that she has a thing going on with Tachibana-san's younger brother, but in reality, we all know that she and Nami have some kind of sexual tension going on. Whether they're both girls or not."

Momoka storms in, stomping her feet, red faced, "Seiji-senpai, that's not true! Like hell I would ever have a 'thing' for that stupid emo-garu!"

Seiji just giggles, "Sure Momo-chan, whatever you say."

3. Jirou has to pretend to be Anya's girlfriend because Anya's parents want someone to go out with Anya. Jirou is not amused with Anya's offer but does so anyway. How does it go?

Jirou shivered as Anya placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Anya! Finally you found someone! I don't even care that it's a girl, as long as it's SOMEONE!" Anya's imaginary mother that will not have a name because she doesn't even exist exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes, it's about time. This young girl seems promising." Anya's father who is also imaginary because he also doesn't exist stated.

Anya smiled at her imaginary parents that don't even exist, "Yes, Jirou's really adorable, isn't she? I just know that she's the right one for me, ne, Jirou?" Anya glanced down at the shorter girl, who almost yelped as she realized all attention was on her.

"U-uh… yeah. I-I'm really glad to have found someone like you, Anya…-chan." She added the honorific after Anya squeezed her shoulders tightly.

She hoped to all gods out there that this would end with her still alive.

4. Curiosity got to Chizuru and she went inside a haunted mansion. Alice is the owner and Chizuru finds out! Do they fight, run away? What happens?

"Oh? Alice-san?" Chizuru tilted her head as she saw Alice, one of the other 5 girls that got roped into this stupid meme, sitting at a table inside an abandoned mansion, "What are you doing here?"

"Ve~! This is my haunted mansion! It's based off of the game Luigi's Mansion, which makes since because Luigi is Italian." Alice smiled that ditzy smile as she sat in front of her plate of pasta. That was just randomly sitting there. In an abandoned mansion.

"Oh? Well, I think the place looks really great. Keep up the good work."

"Ve~ Grazie!"

5. Oh no! Momoka is in terrible danger and no one will help her! Though Momoka believes someone will help her, who is it and how long will it take for Momoka to realize?

"Oh woe is me!" Momoka cried to herself over nothing in particular, because she's supposed to be in terrible danger, yet she doesn't know what is so dangerous at the moment.

Miharu, Momoka's older sister, randomly came up to her, because that's just what she does, "Momoka? What's wrong?" She asked, uncharacteristically looking worried as she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"I'm in terrible danger and I need someone to help me!" Momoka cried, not giving much details on what EXACTLY was wrong.

"Don't worry!" Miharu uncharacteristically puffed out her chest as she stood proud and tall, fireworks and stars shining in the background, "You're big sister Miharu is here to help you!"

"Oh thank you Nee-chan! You've helped me!" Momoka cheered, even though Miharu literally did NOTHING.

"You're welcome, dear sister of mine!" Miharu nodded, even though she literally did NOTHING.

6. Everyone falls in love with Jirou, and Jirou was pretending to be with Anya. When does Jirou first find out and how does she fix the problem? Does Jirou kiss someone or ignores it? How does it go?

"I'm already with Jirou, so you guys need to back off!" Anya cried, holding her shovel up threateningly.

"You can't have her all for yourself, you need to share her!" Seiji objected.

"Yes, she's so adorable, you can't hide her from us!" Chizuru agreed.

"I must have Jirou for myself! I will not share her with any of you!" Momoka yelled.

"Ve~! Jirou is…" Alice paused, "…well, I don't know her that well…"

The 5 girls (or 4 rather, since Alice left to get some pasta) continued to argue over Jirou, shouting out confessions of love and how they would die for Jirou and would want to spend the rest of their lives with her with 13 babies all named after the children of celebrities even though they would all be adopted because they're GIRLS.

However, over in a dark corner, lay Jirou herself, blissfully unaware of the fight occurring as she slept for god knows how many hours.

7. Burning house! Everyone must choose someone from each other, Save, Kill, Marry, Kiss and Sleep with? Who do each of them chose, and they must be from this meme.

Anya-

Save: Jirou, because she has grown fond of her over their 'dating'.

Kill: Alice, because she doesn't really care for her all that much.

Marry: Seiji, just because.

Kiss: Chizuru, because Seiji is already chosen for marriage.

Sleep With: Momoka, because she's the only one left.

Momoka-

Save: Seiji, because she's her senpai and the only one who she really knows.

Kill: Anya, because she's worried that if she doesn't Anya would kill her first.

Marry: Alice, because of their fondness for food.

Kiss: Jirou, because she would most likely be asleep anyways.

Sleep With: Chizuru, because she's the only one left.

Chizuru-

Save: Anya, because she respects her.

Kill: Jirou, because she doesn't know her that well.

Marry: Seiji, because they're the BESTEST FRIENDS EVER.

Kiss: Alice, because she's far too innocent for sex.

Sleep With: Momoka, because she's the only one left.

Seiji (this should be interesting)-

Save: Momoka, because she's her kohai and she feels it's her responsibility, even though she might ask for something in return later.

Kill: Jirou, because she's still angry that she beat her sister at tennis.

Marry: Chizuru, because they're the BESTEST FRIENDS EVER.

Kiss: Anya, because she wouldn't really care.

Sleep With: Alice, because she just kind of wants to molest her innocent mind.

Alice-

Save: EVERYONE.

Kill: NO ONE.

Marry: MAYBE EVERYONE.

Kiss: EVERYONE.

Sleep With: UM…

Jirou-

Save: Anya, because she knows her ghost would haunt her forever if she didn't.

Kill: Seiji, because she'd be the second person to most likely kill her.

Marry: Alice, because she already chose to save Anya.

Kiss: Chizuru, just because.

Sleep With: Momoka, because she's the only one left.

8. What did Alice think of her choices? Is anyone disappointed in Alice for what she chose?

"I don't think you're allowed to choose EVERONE or NO ONE." Momoka pointed out flatly.

"Ve~! But I don't want anyone to die!"

"What I'm interesting in is how come you didn't answer the last one." Seiji smiled, but it looked more like a smirk if you squinted, turned your head, and dimmed the lights.

"Uh…" Alice… uh'd.

"Well, how come YOU chose her for the last one?" Momoka asked Seiji, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"It stated the reason." Seiji defended, as if she had anything to defend.

"I'm just glad that we chose each other for marriage." Chizuru sent a relieved smile to Seiji.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." Seiji returned the smile.

"Jirou, I'm glad you chose to save me out of everyone else." Anya smiled at her younger companion. "You must love me so much."

"Uh… yeah, that's why." Jirou avoided eye contact with the taller girl.

"Oh, Jirou, I find it interesting that we chose each other for kill. It seems we think alike, don't we?" Seiji sent another smile, this one more dangerous looking than her other ones, towards Jirou.

Again, Jirou wondered if she would still be alive by the end of the day.

9. Who is most precious to Chizuru?

"Most precious?" Chizuru blinked, resting a hand under her chin as she thought, "Well… it's a bit hard to say. Everyone on my team is really precious to me. I feel as if they're mistreated in anyway, the person who has mistreated them must be punished. I make sure that I handle my team with the utmost care."

Somewhere off in a distant land, Saiyuki, vice-captain of her school's tennis team, was in the middle of watching the rest of the team as her captain was off doing some important matter, when suddenly, she, along with the rest of the team, felt a shiver go down her back.

She brushed it off as the wind just blowing by; it was a rather cold day today.

10. Anya bought two tickets to the movies for Jirou and herself. How does Jirou react? Does Jirou accept? Why or why not?

Jirou flinched as she heard the echoing footsteps approach her hiding spot.

"Jirou~! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Anya called, adding a giggle to the end. "The movie is starting soon, we really don't want to miss it now, da?"

Jirou remained quiet, knowing that an hour and a half in a dark room with Anya with loud sounds distracting everyone else would NOT end greatly for her.

11. Momoka is jealous that Anya is "going out" with Jirou. Yet Anya and Jirou are pretending! Momoka decides to tell Seiji, what is Seiji's advice?

"So, what should I do?" Momoka asked, sitting across from Seiji looking all depressed like an emo kid, yet she would never admit it because she's NOT emo. That's Nami's job.

"Well," Seiji crossed her legs and placed a fist under her chin, taking the pose of a stereotypical therapist (the rapist), "getting Anya to like you might be a bit hard, since she's already fascinated by Jirou, but, I guess the best way to grab her attention is…" Seiji smiled brightly, raising her finger in the air as if an idea struck her, "Show her your boobs!"

…

"What!?"

"Show her your boobs!"

"I heard you the first time, that's not something you should repeat or even say in the first place!"

"Then why do you seem so confused?" Seiji frowned, tilting her head and just looking generally confused herself.

"Never mind! I'll go ask Alice!" Momoka stormed off, a dark blush on her face.

12. Where is Chizuru's favorite place? In the park, café, at a football field? Maybe even a bed? Tell us!

Chizuru smiled, "Why, at a tennis court of course. But, if you want to get technical, I guess you could say my backyard garden that I tend to every day. Sometimes I get Seiji to come over and she helps with the watering. Thanks to her, I even have a few cacti also."

13. Momoka gives Jirou a massage, how does Jirou react?

"I know this may seem weird all of a sudden," Momoka started, rubbing Jirou's shoulders, "but I lost a bet to Seiji-senpai. She said I had to go a day without cursing or making fun of emo-garu. I thought it would be easy, but it turns out that I kind of do those things every day, so I screwed up pretty early. I should have known though, I never heard of anyone actually WINNING a bet against Seiji-senpai. It's basically unheard of. I guess that just shows how scary Seiji-senpai can-"

She was cut off by a snore.

14. Alice turns out to be royalty! Alice tells Chizuru she wants to rule with her. Does Chizuru accept, or just think Alice is crazy?

"Ve~, so how about it?" Alice tilted her head innocently.

"Um…" Chizuru paused, thinking, "Well, I guess it sounds fun. Sure, why not?" She smiled brightly.

"Yay!" Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her off, "Let's go get some pasta!"

15. There is a sale on lingerie, Anya see's it and goes to buy it. Is it for Anya? Or a special person?

Anya smiled to herself as she walked out the store, carrying a pink and lacey bag, "Jirou will look absolutely adorable in this!"

16. Jirou sees Anya at the lingerie store, how does Jirou react? Does she care?

"Oh shi-"

"Jirou! Come here!"

17. All six characters are forced to live together, yet, there are three bedrooms, two rooms have one double bed (4 characters). Another room has two single beds (2 characters). Who sleeps with who? How do they resolve it?

"Come on Jirou, now would be a good time to try out that new lingerie!" Anya grabbed Jirou's arm and dragged her off to a bedroom with a double bed, ignoring the girl's pleas and cries.

"Well, Chizuru and I have already slept in the same bed before, so we'll take the other double bed room." Seiji stated, earning a weird look from Momoka. "What? We've had sleepovers before." She paused and grinned as she saw Momoka relax. "Saa, you have such a dirty mind, Momo-chan."

"W-what? Shut up!"

"Ve~ then I guess Momo-chan and I get the last room!" Alice smiled.

Momoka calmed down, "No prob."

"Well then, we might as well get to bed." Chizuru announced.

And with a few 'good night!'s, the four remaining girls parted ways to their own bedrooms.

18. Everyone is asleep, except Alice, what does she do? Go out and eat food in the fridge, play games or do karaoke? What happens?

"Ve~, it's so quiet…" Alice mumbled through her forkful of pasta as she sat, alone, at the kitchen table late at night. "Oh, I know, I'll call Germany!"

19. Seiji is depressed about something, what does Momoka do to cheer her up?

"Um, Seiji-senpai, are you alright?" Momoka cautiously approached the squinty-eyed teen, who was moping over the kitchen counter because they are STILL in the house that they had moved into.

Seiji remained quiet for a few seconds, before she turned to glare at Momoka, her blue narrow eyes visible to show just how irritated she was.

"What do you think?"

Momoka 'meeped' and quickly ran out the room, not wanting to get on her senpai's bad side.

Seiji sighed and turned back to the picture she held in her hand, which showed a girl with similar brown hair and blue eyes, "Yuuka-chan, I miss you so much…"

20. The meme is over! Are they relieved or wanting more? Did you enjoy it? Don't forget to tag (if you are tagging).

Jirou grabbed the camera, hastily shaking it back and forth, "GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!"

"Jirou-chan!"

With a meep, Jirou rushed off. Anya was shown chasing after her, holding what looked like a very revealing red undergarment.

"Come back Jirou-chan! This will look absolutely adorable on you!"

Seiji appeared next, smiling her usual smile that seemed to never leave her face for an instant, "I found this to be really fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again, ne, Chizuru?"

"It was rather fun, but I'm afraid that I cannot stay any longer to do more. My teammates still need their captain, and I'm pretty sure Niou and Kirihara have driven Saiyuki up the wall by now."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, I think I will participate in this again, when and if there is another one. What about you, Momo-chan, Alice-san?"

"Well, it was alright. I wouldn't mind. Maybe I can get emo-garu to come on here too." Momoka shrugged, her arms crossed behind her head nonchalantly.

"Ve~ Germany is probably already angry enough that I'm missing training. But I'm sure Japan might like stuff like this!" Alice grinned.

"Well that's good. I'm looking forward to doing this again." Seiji smiled back at the camera. "But for now, I'm afraid it's coming to an end. I've had much fun."

"Good-bye, minna!" Seiji, Chizuru, Alice and Momoka all grinned and waved at the camera, while Jirou continued to get chased by Anya in the background.

"WAA, GET THIS CRAZY LADY AWAY FROM ME!"

"JIROU-CHAAAAN!"

_**Nami- The reason I chose Nami for the name of Female Kaidoh... well... I don't know, I just felt that it would fit for some reason. Please, don't confuse her for the Nami from One Piece. I don't make Nami hiss as much, well, at least not in snake sense. She also has a rivalry with Momoka, just like the real Kaidoh and Momo, but she's a bit more laid back about things, meaning she's often seen texting on her phone during class instead of actually paying attention. Like Kaidoh and his soft spot for animals, I gave Nami a soft spot for basically anything small and cute, like plushies or even people (coughFemaleRyomacough). Since Kaidoh seems to have Inui as his 'trainer' (NO, THAT'S NOT A SEXUAL JOKE!), I made Nami look up to Miharu, Female Inui, in some sort of way. I made Miharu hold up her hair with a dark purple ribbon of some kind during practice, and so I made Nami hold up her hair with an orange ribbon, borrowed from Miharu. **_

_**Miharu- As mentioned in this chapter, I have made Female Inui the older sister of Female Momoshiro. Why, you ask? Well... because they have similar hairstyles... Yeah, lame excuse. But I kind of thought that they were related somehow when I first saw them in the anime. So... yeah, and I chose the name Miharu because it starts with an M, like Momoka. I also gave them ANOTHER older sister, named Minami who is in highschool. **_

_**Saiyuki- Well, it's a similar thing with Female Momoshiro and Female Inui. Because Tezuka and Sanda have similar personalities, I made their Female selves cousins. So there's Saiyuki, as Female Sanada, and Yuki, as Female Tezuka (who is mentioned in later chapters). I made Saiyuki a short short-tempered girl (meaning she's short physically and has a SHORT-temper), and I also made her have a strong dislike towards Yuki. for reasons that even I do not know. When you picture her, try to think of a short-tempered and meaner looking Nyotalia Japan.**_

_**Finally, Yuuka- As you can guess, she's Seiji's younger sister, and the Female Yuuta. I gave her a half-assed name, only changing one letter, but I'm just lazy like that. There's nothing much to say about her really... she's practically the same as Yuuta himself.**_

_**Extra Information That I Feel Like Adding:**_

_**Seiji- She's like the real Fuji in almost everyway, except that she's a lot more perverted and open about it. She has a habit of groping people (mainly girls, which makes it hard to figure out if she's straight or not, but that's the point). I kind of also based her off of me, since I'm also a bit perverted and tend to be a bit sadistic.**_

_**Momoka- For Female Momoshiro, I don't make her eat as much, since she's a girl and everything and wants to be see as one, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love food. When at home or having a sleep over with some of the girls, she'll be the one to hog almost all of food, as long as no strangers are around to see it. Also, you might have noticed, but Momoka likes to call Nami 'emo-garu', which is kind of an English-Japanese pronuciation of 'emo-girl'. Nami isn't REALLY emo, but Momoka likes to think of her as emo, since 'goth-garu' just doesn't have the same ring to it. Also, like how Momoshiro is called Momo for short, I have people call Momoka Ka, except for some people who call her Momo-chan (like Seiji).**_

_**Chizuru- Since a lot of people seem to think that Fuji and Yukimura are alike in many ways (me being one of those people) I decided to make their Female selves, like, the BESTEST OF FRIENDS, since they don't really interact much in the anime or manga (thought they ARE roommates in the U-17 camp, along with Shiraishi, and the three of them, together, make up the NATURE LOVERS!) She's not THAT different from the real Yukimura, I just imagine her as a shorter and smaller version of him, with hair that's only like, 3 inches longer. I chose Chizuru as the name because there's a character from the anime Squid Girl who's named Chizuru, and she is SO MUCH like Fuji (closed eyes, weird sense of humor, REALLY SCARY when eyes are opened and is just practically calm in almost any situation), but since I already had a name for Female Fuji, I decided to do the next best thing and use that name for Female Yukimura. **_

_**Female Jirou- Yeah, still don't have a name for her. I don't want to give her the same personality as the real Jirou (though I will make her sleep a lot). I'm currently deciding between a bright and bubbly yandere, or a silent and rather mean kuudere, who still fangirls over Female Fuji and Female Marui (mostly Female Marui), though the kuudere version of her would be like Shoko from Baka and Test (you know, she's a kuudere, yet she still fawns over Yuuji, with a straight face and all). I didn't really give her any of those personalities in this chapter, since I'm still decided, so for now, she will be personality-less.**_

_**Aha, sorry to bore you with all of this information, but I just felt as if people would be really confused on how this was a PoT x Hetalia crossover. There will be MENTIONS of the original characters (meaning the MALE ones) but they won't appear... maybe. They might, if I feel like it. **_

_**Well, that's all, there will be more characters in the next one, along with their information in the A/N, but I doubt you'd read all of it, if you're not interested, but if you don't want to be confused then I suggest you read them.**_

_**But yeah, nothing else to say anymore, you can go on to the next chapter now.**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


	2. Meme 2

_**I'm a bit pissed. Have you ever had that moment when you're editing a chapter, and then something happens that causes you to accidently leave the page and you didn't even SAVE YOUR DAMN WORK! Holy shit, I was ALMOST done with editing this, and now I have to do it ALL OVER AGAIN! BLAAAAGGHGHGHGHGHARGFVBBBBBBBBBBSERDG**_

_**Anyways, chapter 2, yeah, whatever.**_

_**Characters to know:**_

_**Fem! Atobe: Self explanitory (PoT)  
Rin Jushiro: Female Eiji (PoT)  
Eva: Female Iceland (Hetalia)  
Momoka Yashiko: Female Momoshiro (PoT)  
Sakura Honda: Female Japan (Hetalia)  
Seiji Fujiko: Female Fuji (PoT)  
Fem! Sengoku: Self explanitory (PoT)  
Nami Reinji: Female Kaidoh (PoT)  
Akira Kirihara: Female Kirihara (PoT)  
Yuuka Fujiko: Female Yuuta (PoT)  
Ana: Female Norway (Hetalia)  
Kabaji: Genderless LOLWUT? (PoT)  
Hana: Female Oishi (PoT)  
Berta: Female Sweden (Hetalia)  
Tuija: Female Finland (Hetalia)  
Ryoko 'Rai' Etsuko: Female Ryoma (PoT)**_

_**Read on as I wallow in self-pity...**_

PICK TEN CHARACTERS::  
1. Fem! Atobe  
2. Rin Jushiro  
3. Eva  
4. Momoka Yoshiko  
5. Sakura Honda  
6. Seiji Fujiko  
7. Fem! Sengoku  
8. Nami Reinji  
9. Akira Kirihara  
10. Yuuka Fujiko

1. First comes first, who are you, your age, and add an interesting hobby!

Me? Well, my name is Kali, and I'm an authoress/artist/singer/otaku/yaoi-fangirl. Nothing TOO interesting. Just turned 14 on April 12th, along with my twin sister, and… interesting hobby? You can look at the first sentence for that.

2. Momoka, what do you regret the most?

Momoka pursed her lips in thought, "Regret… let's see. Probably that time when I met emo-garu. I could definitely live a better life if she wasn't around."

Nami, appeared out of nowhere, hissing at her, "What the hell? It's not like anyone would WANT to meet you!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh it's on!"

"Bring it!"

-Sorry, we interrupt this program due to technical difficulties. Please try again later.-

3. Do you have a fetish Rin? And does Sakura fill it?

"Overly caring mother-hens." Rin admitted unashamedly. "And Sakura-chan doesn't seem THAT much of a mother-hen, but she's close enough. Though…" She blushed, "I kind of already have my own mother-hen…"

4. Yuuka becomes emo! What was the cause and who will be the most concerned, Sengoku, Atobe or Akira?

Yuuka was sitting in a corner, a dark cloud hanging over her head as she mumbled darkly about… dark things…

"YUUKA-CHAN! I'M HERE FOR YOU!" Seiji cried passionately as she burst into tears.

Meanwhile, Sengoku, Atobe and Akira stood off to the side, not really sure what to do in this situation.

5. Nami loses her keys to her house. Seiji invites Nami to stay over at her house. What happens next?

"Thank you, again, Seiji-senpai." Nami mumbled quietly as she walked inside her senpai's house.

"No problem, Nami! I always help a kohai in need!" Seiji waved it off with a smile, but Nami, for some reason, felt as if there was something hidden in that smile.

"Um… yeah…" Nami followed Seiji into her living room and was about to comment on how nice her house was, but was stopped as she spotted something she would rather not see.

"…emo-garu?"

"…What the hell is SHE doing here!?" Nami temporarily forgot her senpai-respect-manners as she turned to Seiji, pointing a finger at Momoka who was sitting nonchalantly on the couch.

"Oh? Momoka needed help with her math homework, I hope you don't mind." Seiji continued to smile.

Nami briefly considered running out the house and back to her own place where she would sleep in the backyard for the night.

6. Who would win a fight, Sakura or Eva?

Sakura nearly fainted as she sat on the ground, shivering as she witnessed the sight before her.

Eva turned around after the last guy had fallen, setting down the bloody metal pipe that she had picked up, "You alright?"

"…Ah…h-hai… I'm… fine." She managed to get out.

"Well that's good. It's a good think Ana taught me martial arts."

7. A party was held at Rin's house! Yuuka gets drunk and Rin notices. Does Rin do anything?

"Seiji would most definitely kill me if I left now…" Rin muttered to herself as she held back Yuuka's hair while the younger Fujiko sibling threw up in a toilet.

8. Does Momoka want a child? Yes or no? If yes, a boy or a girl and how many?

"Well," Momoka sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "To be honest, I don't really want THAT many kids, since I heard pregnancy can be tiring. I plan on just having one or two, and it'd be a bonus if it were twins, since I'd just have to get pregnant once. If they WERE twins, then I'd want one to be a girl and the other a boy, that way, I can name them Aidan (the boy) and Nadia (the girl) since Aidan spelled backwards is Nadia."

9. Sakura falls asleep on Atobe's couch. What's Atobe's reaction and does she do anything about it?

"Ore-sama demands to know why this peasant is sleeping on Ore-sama's luxurious couch! Kabaji, remove this person this instant!"

"Usu."

Sakura wondered exactly WHY she woke up on the porch of a giant mansion the next morning.

10. Akira is dreaming a lot about Nami. Akira confesses that Nami has been on her mind and explains the dream. How does it go?

"…Just… don't talk to me anymore…" Nami backed away.

"…Right…" Akira slumped her shoulders.

11. Who would Seiji prefer to go out with, Yuuka or Nami?

Is that a rhetorical question?

12. Whoever Seiji picked, Seiji has married them! How does Eva react?

Eva placed a hand on Yuuka's shoulder, who looked absolutely terrified in her wedding dress (yes, Seiji is in the tux), "I know how you feel, trust me."

13. Momoka turns out to think she will never get a good boyfriend/girlfriend. Why does Momoka think that and how will Nami react or help?

"It's because you eat too much and you're too loud."

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"…Yes you did."

"…Well… whatever!"

14. Will Rin ever be a good comedian?

"And so, the farmer says, 'Why, that's not a chicken, that's a cow!'"

And, for unknown reasons, the crowd laughed.

15. Sakura suggests "Russian Roulette" for a game, do Atobe and Yuuka agree to it?

"Aren't you supposed to be, like, really reserved and quiet? I can't imagine someone like YOU wanting to play this game." Yuuka mumbled, staring at Sakura cautiously.

"Ore-sama would never risk her life over something so trivial. Ore-sama would rather hire someone to play for her. Kabaji." Atobe snapped her fingers, and within a few seconds, Kabaji (who will remain genderless for the sake of this fic) appeared with a random person who looked scared to death.

"Well… I guess, you guys don't have to play…" Sakura sweat-dropped.

16. Sengoku has a huge embarrassing secret about Seiji and tells Rin. Seiji knows that Sengoku told Rin. Does Seiji plan to take revenge or ignore it?

"Revenge?" Seiji mumbled to herself, furrowing her brows in confusion as if the idea was ludicrous.

Before she could continue, there was a loud screaming coming from behind the door that stood behind her. What followed was loud banging noises, and what might possibly be a chainsaw.

"Why… of course." Seiji smiled.

17. Nami plays "7 Minutes In Heaven" with Seiji, Momoka and Sakura. Nami goes in with Seiji. What goes on with Nami and Seiji? Do they kiss and follow the rules, or do more or less?

"Got any 5s?"

"Go Fish."

"…"

"Got any 2s?"

"Damn it."

"…^.^"

"Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"Of course not. I'm just really good."

18. Someones a parent! Akira what happened? Who's the partner? Tell us!

"W-what!? Since when!? I don't remember being pregnant! And what do you mean who's the partner? I don't know many guys! …What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A GUY!?"

19. Momoka Is forced to sit on Nami's lap? Does everything stay friendly? Who wanted it, Momoka or Nami?

"Why, in almost EVERY question, are we BOTH involved in doing something?" Momoka whined as she nursed the bump on her head.

"Because the authoress is a sick pervert who likes to pair our male selves together."

20. Atobe has slept over at Eva's house with Akira. Atobe decides to pull a prank on Akira and ties her up. Why and what's Eva's reaction when she wakes up?

"…Atobe."

"Yes?"

"Why is Akira's skin red? And why is her hair white?"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just her going into Devil Mode."

"…You say don't worry… but she looks as if she wants blood to be spilled."

"Yes, that's normal."

"…Just… clean up any messes you make."

21. Nami gets Rin for a slave for a day. What does Nami make Rin do?

"A-ah… senpai, you don't HAVE to do this you know…" Nami stuttered as she watched Rin rush around her house cleaning many objects.

"Nonsense! I'm your slave! I have to work for you!" Rin cried as she dusted off the T.V.

"…Uh…" Nami sweat-dropped.

22. Momoka, if there was one person in the world you could live with forever, who would it be? Pick one person from the list and you pick one person who's not on the list.

"Well, from the group of people that the authoress has chosen to do this ridiculous meme, it would probably be Rin-senpai. If not her, then maybe Sengoku-senpai, and the authoress is MAKING me say this because she supports MomoxSengoku. Outside the list I would probably pick Etsuko, since I kind of already live with Miharu-nee."

23. Oh no! Seiji has gone missing! Turns out Eva has kidnapped her. How does Seiji react to her kidnapper?

Seiji smiles as more screams come from the same room that Sengoku was kept in.

24. Momoka is dared to take off 5 articles of clothing, which does she chose take off? Shoes, glasses, bracelets, earrings, hair accessories and watches don't count either...

"…Seiji-senpai?"

"Yes, Nami?"

"Why is baka-peach wearing ONLY shoes with no socks or any OTHER article of clothing?"

Seiji doesn't reply, only smiles as she takes pictures.

25. Eva is arrested! Who comes to save Eva and why or is she left there for the full time?

"Eva."

Eva glanced up at the familiar monotone voice.

She sighs, "Hey Ana."

"…If I get you out, will you call me Nee-chan?"

"No way!"

_THE END~!_

"Wah! That was really tiring, especially since I've done this before!" Momoka stretched her arms, unknowingly almost hitting those who stood near here, one of those people being Nami.

"Keep your hands to yourself, baka-peach." Nami grumbled, shoving her arm away.

Before Momoka could retort with an insult, Rin jumped between the both of them like a Whack-a-Mole.

"Ji~! I had so much fun! I really want Hana to try this next time!"

"I doubt Hana-senpai would have much fun with this, especially since the questions can range from… anything, really." Momoka said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with her to do it!" Rin waved her hand.

"You mean you're going to do this again, Rin?" Seiji said questioningly, though she still had her never ending smile on her face.

"Ji~! Of course!"

"What about you, Yuuka?" Seiji turned to her younger sister, looking almost like an excited puppy as she brought her hands together.

"…Well, I don't know. It seems a bit tiring. I didn't really like the whole 'emo' thing." Yuuka shrugged.

"Well, if you won't do it again then I don't think I will either." Seiji nodded to herself, as if she had just accomplished something.

"What about you, emo-garu?" Momoka grinned over at said 'emo-garu'.

"No." Nami answered bluntly, punching Momoka in the arm.

"Ow! Don't hit me!" Momoka was about to return the punch when Sengoku jumped on her back, causing her to nearly fall over.

"Maa, Ka-chan, I had so much fun! I think I'll do this again!" She cheered as Momoka tried to regain her balance.

"Eh, really? Well, that's good, I guess…" Momoka mumbled as she adjusted Sengoku on her back so she could carry her better.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't really do much in this one, other than get tortured…" Sengoku suddenly lost the shine in her eyes as she glanced at Seiji nervously.

Seiji giggled.

"Ore-sama could be doing much more important and better things than this." Atobe flipped her hair. "Ore-sama doesn't know why Jirou mentioned this to her."

"Now I know why Yukimura-buchou mentioned this. It's complete torture…" Akira mumbled to herself.

"I wonder if Berta or Tuija would be interested in this…" Eva said to no one in particular. "What about you, Sakura?"

"Ah, well… I don't know. It's… interesting." Sakura looked away, still a bit frightened after that fight scene with Eva earlier.

"Well, now that we've all said something, why don't we say good-bye?" Seiji announced.

"Why do you always have to do the outro?" Momoka muttered, but Seiji still somehow heard her.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing at all!" Momoka would have waved her hands in front of her as a sign of surrender, but she still had Sengoku on her back.

"Well then, good-bye everyone!" Seiji waved.

"Bye minna!"

_**Extras (I'll try to make them quick and to the point, mainly because I've had to rewrite these three times now):**_

_**Fem! Atobe- Haven't thought of a name for her either, but she's just as snobby and stuck up as the real Atobe, except she's a closet-otaku. Interesting, ne?**_

_**Rin Jushiro- The name came to me when I realized that a lot of people like to picture Rin Kagamine (the Vocaloid) as bubbly and weird and also rather loud, so I was like, "Eh, I'll name her Rin." She's very similart to Eiji, the only difference being their catchphrase. Eiji's is "Nya" but Rin's is "Ji". I though of this because I remember watching a Hetalia episode where Russia goes, "Ji~" (it's on YT as a 10 hour or minute version, can't remember which) and so the phrase stuck in my head for a while. It was the first thing I thought of when I was trying to make a catchprase for Rin, since I feel Eiji would be pissed if he found out that someone stole his saying.**_

_**Eva- I can't really remember how I got this name, just know that's she has one. She's not that different from the real Iceland. Still doesn't like calling Norway her big sister and all that jazz.**_

_**Fem! Sengoku- I really love Sengoku. I remember thinking how different the anime would be like if Sengoku was a girl, and the first thing that came to mind was, "He's totally have a huge crush on Momoshiro." That's when I knew that I would ship this pairing forever (sadly, it's not that famous). So, as females, I made Female Sengoku be overly flingly to Momoka, but she doesn't mind. Momoka only sees her as a really close friend though. Is it weird that I ship this pairing, but when I write it, I only make it one-sided? **_

_**Akira Kirihara- Akira is the only good name I could think of for a Female Kirihara. I made her more childish that the real Kirihara, who's rather childish himself (being the baby of RikkaiDai and all :3), and she also has Bloodshot/Devil Mode. Because I felt all tingly inside when I saw it for the first time in the anime (ignoring the fact that he was hitting Tezuka with it... it WAS Tezuka, right? I can't really remember), and then again during the Nationals. Just... UMPH! Because that's me whenever I'm angry, or just me in general.**_

_**Ana- Ah, yes, Female Norway. She's one of my favorite Nyotalia characters. I chose Ana because I remember reading a fic that had her named Ana, and it just kind of stuck ever since. I also love her design, she's so pretty!**_

_**Kabaji- Ahaha... no, Kabaji's not REALLY genderless. I DO plan on making a Female Kabaji (since I'm writing a fic that features all of these OCs and the REAL Prince of Tennis characters, called, ever so cliche, Princess of Tennis). The Female Kabaji will be tall (but not as... HUGE as the real Kabaji) and will come off as a kuudere. I think I'll make her say more than just "Usu". **_

_**Hana- Oishi and Hana have much in common. They're both mother-hens (Hana more so than Oishi, being a GIRL and all) and they also have redheaded double partners that they (LOVE) have to take care of. The only difference would have to be that Hana is REALLY competitive when it comes to important tennis matches, such as the Nationals of the Ranking Matches that decide if she's still a Regular or not. Anything like practice matches against other schools or her teammates is when she plays normally. **_

_**Burta- I chose this name the same way I chose most of the other Nyotalia Nordic countries (except for Eva and Ana). I searched popular female names from their countries and made sure to pay attention to the meaning and their first letter (to match the Male Nordics). Berta will also call Female Finland her wife, just like Sweden does with Finland. **_

_**Tuija- Female Finland and Finland aren't that different either, but I made Tuija just a bit over protective of Berta. The name for Female Finland is actually a tree somewhere in Finland, and I can't really remember what it means...**_

_**Ryoko 'Rai' Etsuko (my favorite to write about)- Aha, well, let's start with the name, then we'll go to personality. I remember when I was first writing the VERY FIRST chapter for my Princess of Tennis fic (which isn't even up yet) and I was thinking of a name for a Female Ryoma. I didn't want it to be something like "Ryoka" or "Ryomi" so I went with "Ryoko", but I still felt that it was too similar, so I gave her the nickname "Rai". The other Regulars (mostly the girls) still called her Ryoko though. It isn't until a few weeks after they meet when they start to call her Rai like she insists. Etsuko was just a random name similar to Echizen. Also... a bit random, but she's Canadian. Like TRUE Canadian, she didn't just live their for a while like Ryoma did in America, she was BORN there. Anyways, I made her have the same cocky attitude that Ryoma has, but that's only on the courts, outside the courts, she's really short tempered and a bit random, unless she's around strangers. Otherwise, she's quiet. She's also sensitive to things about her height and chest size (but you can't blame her, she's 12!). An example is that when she and Ryoma meet for the first time (well, not MEET, but TALK for the first time, which is when Rai becomes a Regular and Ryoma congradulates her in the only way Ryoma can), he calls her Miss A-cup, because he overheard Seiji practically shouting to the world Rai's cup size after she hugged her (yes, Seiji can do stuff like that, she's that awesome). Rai, immediately getting angry about this, promises to herself that she will destroy Echizen, but no one takes her seriously because she's too adorable. And, fun-fact, she''s a closet yaoi-fangirl.**_

_**Yeah, Rai's is the longest, but... she's like the main character in my Princess of Tennis fic, so there's A LOT to know about her. BWEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Ahem... so yes, chapter two. Next chapter will go back to having 6 random characters, and then chapter 4 will have 5 random characters. I haven't written chapter 5 yet, so I don't know how many people will be in it, but, like I said in the first chapter, I only do these when I have writer's block or when I'm bored (which is actually very often...), so expect it to be up soon. **_

**_Ja ne~_**

**_-Creek_**


	3. Meme 3

_**Good news, just finished Meme 5, and it's more Crackier than the others. So you'll enjoy it. I can tell.**_

_**Also, I made a mistake in the first two chapters. Miharu and Momoka's last name is not Yoshiko, it's YAshiko, used the wrong vowel there. But now the more I think about it, Yoshiko sounds a lot better than Yashiko.**_

_**Characters to know (in case you forgot):**_

_**Rin Jushiro: Female Eiji (PoT)  
Rosa Kirkland: Female England (Hetalia)  
Berta: Female Sweden (Hetalia)  
Fem! Sengoku: Should be obvious by now (PoT)  
Francoise Bonnefoy: Female France (Hetalia)  
Hana Mikatashi: Female Oishi (PoT)  
Gale: Female Prussia (Hetalia)  
Carmen: Female Spain (Hetalia)  
Miharu Yashiko: Female Inui (PoT)  
Amelia: Female America (Hetalia)  
Maddie: Female Canada (Hetalia)  
Tuija: Female Finland (Hetalia)  
Momoka Yashiko: Female Momoshiro (PoT)  
Seiji Fujiko: Female Fuji (PoT)**_

_**That's getting tiring to type up, I might not do that anymore, unless new characters are introduced.**_

_**I chose three of each from both fandoms, happy?**_

PICK SIX CHARACTERS::

1. Rin Jushiro

2. Rosa Kirkland

3. Berta

4. Fem! Sengoku

5. Francoise Bonnefoy

6. Hana Mikatashi

1. Francoise is deeply missing someone. Who is it and why are they so important?

Francoise sighs, placing a delicate hand against her chest, "Well, I happen to be missing TWO someones at the moment, my dear friends Gale and Carmen. Having them here right now would be wonderful indeed." She suddenly grins, "It would be that much more fun to mess with my little Rosa."

"Oi, what the hell does that mean!?"

2. Who could make Rin do anything for them if they asked?

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yes, Hana-chan?"

"Can you help me and Miharu plan some new training menus for the rest of the team?"

"Ji~ but that's so boring!"

Hana blinks, tilting her head, "Please?"

"JI~ OKAY!"

3. Would Hana have the guts to kill Rosa? Explain your answer.

"K-kill!? Why would I want to kill anyone!? T-that's… no, just no!" Hana flailed around, her mother-hen senses kicking in again.

Rosa sweat-dropped, "You don't have to take it seriously."

4. A science experiment goes terribly wrong and Rin gets 24 hours approximately left to live. What will Rin do?

"JI! OMIGAWD, HANA, QUICK, MARRY ME!"

"W-what!?"

5. Berta's birthday had come up and Sengoku gave Berta a gift. But, turns out Berta hates it. What will happen next?

"A-ah, I'll get you a new one! Don't worry, I got a receipt! J-just stop staring at me like that! WA, KA-CHAN, SAVE ME!"

6. What will Francoise become when she grows up? Any achievements Francoise is planning to achieve?

"Well, I'm just hoping to live a wonderful life with my family, Amelia, Rosa and Maddie. We're always there for each other, and I hope that this relationship will last forever."

"What the bloody hell!? We're not a family!"

7. Hana going out shopping with Rosa and she offers to buy Rosa something. What is it?

"What? You mean you'll really buy me that new spell book!?" Rosa stared up at Hana (because she's taller) with bright sparkling eyes, looking as if her birthday was now a week long instead of a day long.

"Sure, I don't see why not. It's my way of saying sorry for killing you."

Rosa sweat-dropped again, "But… that never happened."

Hana ignored her, or maybe just didn't hear her, since it's not really in her nature to ignore people, "Let's go!"

8. Sengoku is extremely close friends with Berta, is anyone jealous?

"W-what? Jealous? Of what? Someone hanging out with Berta? No, never." Tuija smiled.

Sengoku and Berta walked by, Sengoku latching onto Berta's arm and chatting excitedly while Berta continued walking, looking blank faced as always.

"…Definitely not jealous." Tuija nodded, as if confirming something to herself.

The camera then switched to Momoka, who was just standing there like a fool child.

"…What?" She raised an eyebrow at the camera. "Am I SUPPOSED to be jealous?"

9. Sengoku and Rin are on a boat and Rin decides to go swimming. Yet something caught Rin and now Rin is starting to drown! Sengoku notices, but does Sengoku help Rin?

"Of course I'll help her! Just because she's on the rival team of my OWN tennis team doesn't mean I hate her or anything. And I DEFINITELY don't hate her because she's, like, BFFs with Ka-chan. Besides, I'm sure Rin would do the same thing for me, no matter what the situation. Ka-chan would definitely thank me for it also, and-"

"HURRY UP AND SAVE ME ALREADY!"

10. Rosa and Francoise are in the same room, with the lights off. Rin walks in. What is their reaction?

"SO THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE!"

"WHAT? NO IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Ohonhonhon."

11. Who would most likely be labeled a whore/man whore...? Hana, Sengoku or Rosa? Let those three discuss.

"Well… to be honest, I think NONE of us would qualify for that title." Hana stated politely as the three girls sat a table with stools.

"Yes, all of us are rather refined women, aren't we?" Rosa nodded in agreement, her hands clasped together in the typical lady-like pose.

All three girls sat there in silence for a while, Hana and Rosa looking at nothing in particular while Sengoku looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Look, let's just all agree that since I'm the biggest flirt here, BESIDES Francoise, it would be me." Sengoku finally said, crossing her arms.

Rosa and Hana shared a look before sighing, "Alright."

12. Rin is on a hike with Francoise and Francoise faints! What will Rin do?

"OH NOES! IF ONLY HANA WAS HERE, SHE WOULD BE ABLE TO FIX EVERYTHING! GAH, WHY CAN'T I BE AS AWESOME AS HER, HANA'S SO AMAZING! I'M JUST USELESS IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO! OH GAWD PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! IF ONLY I WERE HANA!"

"Can you please stop screaming?"

"GASP! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Yes, you're too loud."

13. Movie night with Rosa and Berta. Rosa makes Berta watch porn with her. Reactions?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HOW DID FRANCOISE'S MOVIE GET IN HERE!?"

"..."

14. Would Hana repeat her life if she could? Why or why not?

"No, I'm happy the way my life is now. I have a bunch of wonderful friends," Rin randomly pops up out of nowhere, waving to the camera, "and a wonderful team," the Seigaku regulars also pop up out of nowhere, waving cheerfully to the camera even though most of the would probably never ever do that in their entire lives, "and a wonderful family," Hana's family that will not have names nor faces because they're not really that important also popped up out of nowhere, all waving cheerfully behind Hana, and so now there was a large group of people all standing behind Hana, waving cheerfully at the camera while Hana just stood there smiling, as if used to it, "So no, I don't think I would repeat my life."

15. Who would get into trouble faster, Rosa or Sengoku?

4 girls sit at a table, all writing down on a piece of paper in complete silence. Finally, one by one, each person puts their slip of paper into a box.

A girl comes onto the stage, with shoulder length brown hair and a white Cry-mask on (NO, THIS IS NOT A FEMALE CRY!), hiding her face. She wears an orange sweater that have two bold black strips going across it, and a short pleated skirt with black stockings. She will be known as The Authoress, or TA for short.

TA takes the box from the table that the 4 girls were sitting at, and pulls out one piece of paper, "Rosa." She reads aloud.

"DAMN IT!" A call comes from backstage, but is instantly muffled.

TA takes out another slip of paper, "Sengoku."

Another slip, "Sengoku."

And finally, the last slip, "And the last vote goes to… SENGOKU!"

"Ah, I should have known." Sengoku walks out onto the stage, looking a bit depressed, but not TOO depressed, almost as if she was expecting this.

"Sorry Sengoku!" Rin, one of the 4 girls at the table, calls with a sheepish grin.

"Who the hell voted for me!?" Rosa cries, but before anyone can answer, she continues, "No, never mind, I can already tell it was Francoise."

"Ohon, you know me so well, Rosa."

"Well, now that that's over with," TA begins, "I have stories to write for my lovely reviewers." And with that, TA disappears in a giant puff of blue smoke.

16. Rin, I dare you to go find Francoise's weak point.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon!"

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME YOU SICK PERVERT! RIN, WHEN I'M OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU SO BAD!"

Rin, standing just outside the room that the two girls were in, flinched.

"I probably should have blindfolded her too… but buying a blindfold would be too expensive, considering that pink lingerie I bought for her too…

17. Who's the party animal between Rin, Berta and Sengoku?

"WOOHOO! TURN UP THE MUSIC! DANCE EVERYONE!" Both Rin and Sengoku danced around the house, blasting loud J-Pop music while Berta herself remained on the couch, reading a book.

18. Francoise wakes up one morning with blood all over her face. Berta slept over and is nowhere to be found! Francoise goes down stairs and sees Berta. What was the story? (Let Berta explain).

"Well," Berta sighs and crosses her arms, getting ready to start the story with her amusing and awesomely cool Swedish accent, "Last night, Francoise invited me to sleep over at her house, and since I was getting rather tired of Meta and her antics, I accepted. Midway through the event, Rosa comes over, demanding to speak to Francoise about returning that 'movie' that she left at her house, but then Rin comes over and suddenly jumps Rosa, dressing her in pink lingerie, and then shoves both Francoise and Rosa in a room. There's a loud commotion for a while, until suddenly Rosa exits the room, dragging an unconscious Francoise with a bloody nose, most likely from a punch, and demands that Rin carries her up to her bedroom. After Rin does so, she and Rosa leaves, both of them arguing, and I sleep on the couch, since Francoise has yet to give me a tour of her house and I had no idea where the guest bedroom was."

19. Sengoku, from 1-10, how good looking would you rate yourself?

Sengoku winks at the nonexistent audience, "Why, 20, of course."

20. What's your favorite thing about the opposite gender, Francoise?

Francoise also winks at the nonexistent audience, wearing a smirk, "Why, EVERYTHING, of course. If you get what I mean."

21. In your opinion, Hana what's the worst thing about the opposite gender?

"Um… well…" Hana pauses to think, "there's nothing really wrong with boys, really. But… the boys' tennis team at my school can be rather… loud, I guess."

22. Rosa calls Francoise over for an "emergency". Francoise rushes over and Rosa tells Francoise to entertain her. How does Francoise respond?

"…Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"SHUT UP! I WAS FORCED TO DO THIS!"

23. Is there anyone who you think about, Hana, when you hear the word 'bed'?

Hana blushed profusely, "N-no! Definitely not!"

"Hana, you meanie!" Rin cries, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah, Rin, I'm so sorry!"

24. Francoise, would you marry your current boyfriend/girlfriend right now if they asked? If you don't have one, who from this meme would your marry right now?

Francoise sends a rape-face towards Rosa, "Isn't it obvious?"

25. The meme is over! All of you relieved or happy? (Don't forget to tag if you want to!)

"UGH! FINALLY! This bloody meme was getting on my last nerves. I've never been molested THIS many times by Francoise in one day, I've had enough!" Rosa crossed her arms, turning her head with a huff.

"Ohonhon, but now I have new ideas for future reference." Francoise giggled.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Ji~! Didn't I tell you it was fun, Hana?" Rin pounced on Hana's back, not even surprising Hana since she's used to that.

Hana smiled back at the redhead, "Yeah, it was fun, Rin."

"Ma, if only Ka-chan was here like last time! Then it would be amazing! What do you think, Berta?" Sengoku turned to her new friend, who she might probably never ever seen again after this.

"It was alright."

"I guess since Seiji isn't here to do the outro, I'll do it!" Rin cheered, still on Hana's back. "Good-bye everyone, hope you enjoyed the many different scenarios!"

"Bye, minna!"

_**This one is... a bit boring in my opinion, but that doesn't mean I hate it or anything. **_

_**Luckily, there were no new characters introduced in this that need explaining, so you don't have to read a bunch of crap, nor do I have to type a bunch of crap.**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**-Creek**_


End file.
